Busted Birthday
'FULL STORY' 'JUNE' It's the summer holidays and it's usually a pain in the neck, if you live with the Heffley's. But, there is one thing that makes me excited. That's MY BIRTHDAY. Well, it's true that last year was an epic fail. I guess I learned it's terrible to get a pet in this family, especially a dog. So, I decided I wanted a CAT. It was the first time I actually did research. I found out I had put WAY to many things on my list. So, I replaced all the dirtbikes and videogames into a cat. Then, this evening, I went to break out the news to my family, who were watching some soap opera on T.V. My mom said it would be 'purfect' for the family. Rodrick agreed unless it doesn't stay in the basement. Manny thought he would be a friend to our pig. YES, we have a pig. Dad, had a thought. He HATES animals, except for dogs. We have a sore history of animals. Dad, bought a dog for our family and we named him 'Sweetie' but things got out of hand when he had to say with Gramma and farted in dad's face. Me and Rodrick bought two fishes but Rodrick's one ate mine and I don't want to tell what happened after that. We got a pig in a carnival and it has been staying with us ever since. It once bit me and honestly, it STILL hurts. Also, a few moths back we were always chased and troubled by some geese. And Dad HATES cats. Our neighbor Mrs. Jhonson has one and one time it scratched dad so his pants fell off his legs. My parents later told me they'll think about it and that I could go out to play. So I did go out to Rowley's. 'TUESDAY ' So, yesterday at Rowley's tormenting house, in his wierd room with cuddly animals, he told me that he had always wanted a PIG as a pet. He says our pig is adorable and that he wants one so bad.His parents don't like lousy animals so they said 'NO' but Rowley wants it too much. I came home and told everyone that Rowley wanted a pig. They all were acting cheeky and smiling. Anyways, remember the girl who joined our neighborhood named Trista? She ended up leaving the neighborhood. I heard she moved in with a lifeguard. So, a new family moved. I wasn't interested though. Mom went to their house with a bottle of champagne, blueberry muffins and some flowers as a welcoming gift. She told us that we all could go and visit them and they live very close to us, NEXT DOOR. When we all rang the doorbell, we were in SHOCK! There are 5 members. A mom, dad, and three sisters. I'm coming to the shocking part. The mom introduced themselves as the Harissons. Mom said that we are the Heffleys. We came in their house and had a chit chat. We ALL had something in common. Mr. Harisson and Dad loved civil war fields and the history. Both the moms loved the magazine 'Family Frolic'. The eldest sister's name was Raven. She loves metal music and says that her sisters are freaks. Rodrick said the same stuff. Madeline, the youngest was now Manny's best friend. Always talking about Sesame Street or something. And the one in the middle, Georgia. She was so beautiful! she likes Twisted Wizard too! And said that she'll join MY school in two days. Then, something really amazing happened, she held my hand. I guess we're dating now!! Before we left, she was all flirty and wavy at me. Guess it'll be great having the Harissons here in our neighborhood! NEXT PART COMING TOMORROW!!!!!